1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) communications and, particularly, to a terminal device and a method for exchanging VoIP signaling.
2. Description of Related Art
In a VoIP communication system, a number of terminal devices may be combined to create a group. Thus, when a VoIP phone A in a group is called by another VoIP phone B not belonging to the group, and the user of the VOIP phone A is not available to answer the call, another user can answer the VOIP phone A via a VoIP phone C in the group. However, to create the group, a number of hardware elements is needed, which increases cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a terminal device and a method to resolve the above shortcomings.